


A Story To Tell Our Children

by callmetommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But also, Dad Harry, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, Kid Fic, Larents, M/M, Oh, Smut, Uncle Liam, Uncle Zayn, accidental stealing, almost? Kidnapping, dad louis, injury prone niall, its side ziall, itty bitty angsty wangsty, nothing major, yeah there are kids involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmetommo/pseuds/callmetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis gets distracted and grabs the wrong child. Oops. A dramatic story of how Louis tries to charm the pants off a single father so that maybe he won't hate him for being stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story To Tell Our Children

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters there are gonna be, but I wanted to get this posted tonight. The bit that I have. Otherwise, I'll never know when I'll finish or get it up. So have it. :)

Having the weekend off was always one of Louis' favorite things because it made sure he was around for his son, Matty. Also, working in the education system pretty much insured having the same time off as Matty. So because he had promised earlier in the week, at Niall's persisting, that he would take him to the park. 

So here he was, sitting on a blanket, not too far from where Matty was playing with the few other kids that were there. Louis was nibbling on a few of the snacks he brought, smiling to himself at the sound of Matty's laugh. 

After being locked in a classroom all week, Louis really enjoyed getting the fresh air and sun. Plus, being able to have some adventures with his son was a positive. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang by his side. With a quick glance to check on Matty, he slid his thumb across the screen to answer. 

"You have reached the great Louis Tomlinson. How may I help you?" 

"Niall ended up in the hospital. I can't leave work and he needs someone there to drive him home once they're done with him."

"Well hello to you too," he huffed, starting to pack up his things with his free hand. "what did he do this time?"

"Fell off the ladder. I'm beginning to worry about him. He's been really clumsy lately. That's not good. Especially with his job. What if one of these times, it's not fixable? And he gets seriously injured?"

Louis sighed into the receiver, shouldering his heavy bag after he had folded the blanket. "I know, Zayn. But you know he won't quit. Look, Matty and I will go get him and maybe after we get the kid to bed, the three of us should sit down and talk. Alright?" He turned around to see if he could spot Matty and quickly shuffled over to grab his hand. 

"Come on, love, we need to get going," he murmured, as he took his hand. 

Zayn started talking just as he heard a loud, "Dad! Dad!"

"I am right- why are there flowers in your hair?" Louis' eyes widened because shit. That's not Matty.

"Louis?"

"Zayn, I'll call you later," he hung up before he even heard his goodbye, his throat constricting. _Shit, shit, shit. This isn't Matty._

"Micah!? Oh my god. Micah! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Louis cringed when there was a hand roughly gripping his shoulder and turning him around. 

"Oh fuck."

"Get your hands off my son. " The man was seething and Louis honestly couldn't blame him. A stranger holding his son's hand. _Holding his son's hand._ Louis quickly let go and took a small step back.

"Yeah, yeah. Mate, sorry. I just.. Matty!?" Louis shrieked, because if that's not his son, then he really needs to find his. And the father of the year award goes to…

"Is everything okay, dad?" Relief settled in his bones at the sound of his own kid. His little feet pounding on the ground as he came running.

"Matty. Love. We need to go. Uncle Niall has gone and hurt himself again. We have to go get him because uncle Zayn is tied up at work." It was then Louis made sure to acknowledge the angry man who was checking over his son. "I am really sorry, mate. I mean it. I should have known. My head was just somewhere else. A friend of mine is just.. It's a long story."

The man looked to be surveying Louis before he finally offered his hand. "I'm just grateful you're not too much of a creeper. I'm Harry."

He sighed quietly, shaking his hand with a small smile. "Louis. I wish we could have met on better terms and I that I could stick around to buy you a coffee or something to make up for trying to steal your son, but I need to run. Maybe we'll see you around again. Come on, Matty. Let's go." 

"Yeah, maybe."

Louis flashed him another smile, nudging Matty to say bye before he left with another string of apologies.

~

"Dad?" Matty asks, the pair in the car now on the way to retrieve Niall after the park incident.

"Yeah bud?" Louis glances in the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of his son fiddling with his thumbs in his lap and looking out the window.

"Who was that guy? The one you were talking to before we left?"

Louis laughed a little, scratching at his jaw where there was a bit of stubble starting to grow. "I may have accidentally grabbed his son…thinking he was you."

The look on Matty's face made Louis erupt in giggles. "I know."

"How could you do that, Dad!? No wonder he looked mad." 

"But I gave him back!"

"Did you say sorry?"

"Yes."

"That's not enough," Matty shrugged with a quiet yawn. A day of play can tucker out even the most energetic of kids.

Louis guffawed, making the turn to find a place to park. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Ice cream. Ice cream has magic. It makes everything better."

Louis was grinning as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Well, if I see him again, I'll make sure to do just that."

~

Louis was going about his shopping - "Louis. There is no food." "I have tons of food, Niall." "No. Go get food." - trying to find something that would be found pleasant by the blonde vacuum at home. He was checking over some apples, Matty's favorite, to see if they were good (He's told him time and time again that apples really aren't that great, but Matty just puts them in the buggy anyway) when he heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"You come to try and take my son again?"

Louis startled, then laughed when he saw the man from yesterday. "I am actually really sorry about that. Was in a bit of a rush to get to my friend."

Harry, he remembered, smiled and _oh god. Is that a dimple?_ "Is he okay? Your friend?"

"Yeah. Fine. Niall, he uh, does some work with construction and he ended up tripping up and falling off the ladder yesterday. Matty's home with him right now since he can't do much with his leg out of commission. "

Harry nodded. "I wish him a quick recovery. "

"Thanks." Louis' smile was reciprocated by the lovely stranger _yes, that's a dimple_ and he was about to bid him goodbye so he could return home to his son when Harry spoke up again.

"So about that coffee.." He grinned, eyes alight with mischief.

That startled out a laugh. "Yeah, of course. I'll even pay for your groceries at this point. If I had seen someone dragging away my kid," he shook his head. "Matty said I should take you for ice cream. Says it possesses magic that fixes everything."

Harry raised a hand to his mouth as he chucked. "Coffee will do. Promise. I only go for ice cream on second dates."

Louis was grinning now, a little excited to have made a sort of friend. Terrible circumstances, but. "Here." He slipped his phone out of his back pocket and handed it over after he unlocked it. Harry put in his number before he sent himself a text, feeling his phone vibrate.

Louis hummed as his phone was handed back to him. "It was nice seeing you again, Harry."

"I'll be waiting, Louis."

Louis left the shop with a big dopey grin on his face. Unbeknownst to him, so did Harry.

~

When he returned home, he found Niall and Matty cuddling on the sofa with an old footie game on the tv. Louis went straight for the kitchen, putting away what he wasn't using, leaving out the rest.

"Hey dad."

"Kiddo. Did you eat?" Louis ruffled Matty's brown hair, who immediately huffed and batted his hands away.

"Yeah. Cause unlike Uncle Niall, I like what you buy."

He lightly poked his side before kissing the top of his head. "That's because I get it with you in mind. You're off Niall duty."

"Nah, it's okay, dad. I like being with him. Besides, I can entertain him while you cook."

Louis smiled at his son, patting his shoulder with an airy chuckle. "Good kid. Alright. Off you go, then. The sooner I get this done, the better." 

Matty beamed and turned on his heel before trotting back out. Louis heard a faint, "you missed a goal, man" and switched his attention back to preparing Niall's breakfast. Just as he was about to plate some toast, a loud whooping sound coming from the other room startled him which made him drop the bread. He stared at it for a moment before putting it on the plate anyway with a shrug. What Niall didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

After grabbing a few water bottles and the plate, he ventured out to deliver the meal and water before plopping down in the open spot by Matty. 

"Yes! Thanks, mate." Niall tore into his meal and ended up with a little egg on his face. Matty grinned at Louis, who put his index to his lips and motioned to just keep watching the game. The young boy giggled to himself, tucking his smaller frame into Louis' side.

It was moments like this that Louis could fully relax and just enjoy his time with Matty. Matty was almost eight, just a little over a month away, and was the bright light in Louis' life. Which, okay, might be cliché, but he was a dad so no one could really blame him. And he really loved Matty. 

His mother left when he was three. It was on okay terms. Louis had already been questioning their relationship and so was Mae. And that was when she got pregnant. Mae adored children, but honestly didn't want one at the time. Even after Matty was born, it just didn't sit right with her. And anytime she had looked at him, she just couldn't feel any affection for him. So they split and Louis got custody of Matty. Mae trusted him to take care of the boy and knew if she asked, Louis would send her updates. 

Louis brushed his fingers over the top of Matty's head, casting his gaze down to see his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. A soft smile tugged at his lips, smoothing down the hair he had messed up. He leaned his head down to graze a light kiss over the crown of his head before Niall cleared his throat to get his attention. 

"Heard you tried to kidnap someone yesterday." 

He rolled his eyes, carefully reaching over Matty to flick Niall in the arm. "It was a terrible mistake because _you_ ended up getting hurt. And I had to rush from the park, you knob."

The lad frowned and scrunched his nose. "Well, it wasn't really my fault."

"I know. Zayn's worried about you though. You keep getting yourself beaten up. S'everything alright?" Louis knew he had told Zayn he would have him here, but he had gotten so caught up with having Niall coming to stay at his place and then with Harry at the shops and just being able to sit with Matty that it slipped his mind.

Niall shrugged, but scooted closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm good. Fine. Been distracted. That's probably the reason."

As much as he wanted to comment and push, he knew better than to do that. Especially with the hint of finality in his tone. Mentally making a note to check back on that later.

"Besides, I wanna know how pissed that man was when you almost walked off the kid."

He chuckled under his breath, rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It could have been worse," he murmured before casually adding, "I made nice with him, actually."

"You what?"

"I got his phone number. I promised him coffee."

"Only you Tommo! Only you could make friends with the guy who's child you stole!"

"Almost! Key word is almost."

"Whatever. The fact still remains, Louis. You got the dude's phone number. Fuck, mate. He better be gorgeous."

"He is."

Niall stared at him before he broke out in a fit of giggles, absolutely breathless in mere seconds. It startled Matty, but Louis was quick to react and coo his son back to sleep. He glared at the blue eyed laughing monster on his couch before smacking his arm and shushing him.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just," laughter. "You should see your face. You're fucking smitten, mate."

Louis grimaced in response, sticking his tongue out at his friend before scooping up Matty in his arms. "Gonna take him to bed." He received a nod in return and he scooted off to put his son to bed. As soon as he laid him down, Matty stirred in his sleep, blinking blearily up at his father.

"Dad?"

"Hey bud," his voice in a hushed, low tone. "It's time for bed."

"Okay," Matty yawned, burrowing further under the covers as Louis tucked him in. "Night dad. Love you."

He smiled, leaning to place a quick kiss to his forehead. "G'night, Matty. Love you, too."

That night while Louis was in bed, he stared at his phone in the dark, the newest contact lighting up his screen. He was stifling his laughter, hiding his grin behind his hand. Because there in his phone is Harry. Who has just as lame of humor as Niall does.

Contact : 'Father of Stolen Child'


End file.
